


I'll wait.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, 6000 years of feelings, Anniversary video, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'll wait., Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kisses, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, friends - Freeform, inspired by the video about the lockdown, lockdown - Freeform, staying together, this made me cry while writing it and i usually don't do that, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #23 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278701
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	I'll wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!   
> This took quite while to write it because I wasn't sure how to do this. But I like how it turned out. 
> 
> Before you read this though, please watch the Anniversary video so you'll get where I started. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quSXoj8Kob0 
> 
> Otherwise enjoy this fluffy Ineffable Husbands one-shot :) 
> 
> love, Y.

“I could slither over, watching you eat cake. And bring a bottle... A case of something drinkable”, Crowley suggested at the other end.

“I.... I....”, he struggled for a moment. “I’m afraid that would be breaking all the rules. Out of the question!”  Aziraphale sighed. “I’ll see you when this is over.”

“Right … I’m setting the alarm clock for July then”, Crowley said sadly. “Goodnight Angel.”

“I’ll wait”, Aziraphale mumbled into the phone and hung up with a heavy heart.

July, he thought. It was May 1 st now. He had no idea how long he could survive without his friend, only baking and reading for months. Despite what he had said to the demon, he was bored as well. Aziraphale made his way to the kitchen and looked at all the cake he had baked the last days. He sighed and left again. He suddenly felt lonely. Well definitely lonelier than he had been before he had decided to call the Demon. He sighed and headed to bed to get some rest as well, but his mind was occupied. Occupied with thoughts of Crowley and they shared time over thousands of years. Dinner, jokes, being saved by his best friend and saving the world only a few months ago. They surely had bonded over the years and their adventures and he truly missed it. Their closeness. After a while exhaustion took its tool and the Angel fell asleep.

The next days stayed calm, no break-in, no baking, just some time by the window, watching the deserted streets. He thought about calling Crowley but then the demon had told him that he would go to sleep until July. He sighed. This lockdown would surely drive him insane. Then a knock at the front door interrupted him late in the evening while he was just looking for a book to read that night. Who could that be, he thought and headed to the front door of his shop.

“I’m sorry”, he said through closed doors. “We’re closed.”

“Open up! It’s me Angel.”

“Crowley?!”

Immediately Aziraphale opened the door and let the demon in before he locked it once more. 

“Surprise”, the demon said and smiled broadly. 

“What are you doing here? We’re not allowed to meet someone else until the lockdown is over.”

“Except if you’re in the same household”, the demon smiled. “I was bored... Sleeping wouldn’t work so I thought I’d slither over and stay for a while. Come on, I know you must be bored as well Angel or else you wouldn’t have baked all  those cakes .”

“Fine... I can prepare the guest room for you.”

“Are you happy to see me Angel?”

“Stop it, you!”, Aziraphale said and blushed before he got upstairs to prepare the guest room. 

The demon knew that the angel was pleased to see him. While Aziraphale took his time upstairs, the demon slumped onto the old comfortable sofa and let the few bottles of Whiskey and wine appear he had stored away during his slithering over. Small miracle for their comfort. He also used a tiny miracle to put his clothes upstairs when the angel walked downstairs and sat opposite him in the comfortable armchair. Immediately his mood was better and Aziraphale was secretly happy that Crowley had broken the rules and came here and Crowley knew it. 

“You are pleased to see me Angel. Admit it”, Crowley said happy himself.

“I am. It won’t get boring and I finally have a reason and someone who eats some cake with me.”

They both laughed and sat there in silence for a few minutes. The demon was more relaxed than he had been at home after their call. 

“So what do we do now?”

“How about some dinner?”, Aziraphale suggested. 

They had a fantastica self-made Italian dinner with lots of wine and where both quite drunk when they made their way upstairs and to bed. If every day of their lockdown would be like this, Crowley thought, then he would never want to be alone again.

Two weeks passed and things went on like this. They cooked together, had dinner, spent their days on the sofa, reading, talking and listening to the news. Crowley could see that they were very upsetting for the angel and he wanted to do something, but knew that he couldn’t. This pandemic was something neither he nor the angel could simply undo. 

“What is it Angel?”, he asked on a rainy and cold day that was Aziraphale’s doing.

“Nothing”, he said while sipping on his tea, sitting by the desk, reading.

“Something’s wrong or you wouldn’t influence the weather like this. Please tell me.”

“I... The whole situation is very upsetting. This pandemic and the lockdown and then the thing with our sides.”

“This still upsets you?”, Crowley asked surprised. “But they are leaving us alone. That’s what we wanted Angel. We have our side. We have each other.”

“Do we?”, Aziraphale asked and immediately put a hand on his mouth, shocked at what he had said. “I’m sorry Crowley, I... I didn’t mean it.”

“What do you mean with it then?”, the demon wanted to know, not sure what he had meant with this in the first place. 

“I mean that we don’t really have each other, do we? We’ll always be an angel and a demon. Both outcasts. We’ll always be enemies.”

“You really think that? Do your really think that I would have showed up every time you were in danger or alone when I thought you were an enemy?”, Crowley asked. “It always was different for me Angel. In over 6000 years. I was happy when I had you by my side, and I still am. You’re not an enemy, you’re a dear friend and it’s enough that we only have each other. Always was.”

Aziraphale didn’t expect such a confession and looked at Crowley scrutinizing. The demon wore a dark tight t-shirt, black jeans and a light black pullover over it. No sunglasses so he could see his snake eyes that watched him softly. He had to admit that it had been enough. They always had each other since the beginning and that where the best times also for him. Yet they were enemies from the beginning. They had to be according to the rules. He still thought about it, while Crowley scrutinized him. Not for the first time in those 6000 years, the demon thought that the angel looked very beautiful. His lips where slightly parted, his cheeks blushed when he thought about Crowley’s words, dressed in some beige woollen trousers, a light blue shirt and a white cardigan. The demon got up from his spot on the sofa and stepped to the angel, softly taking his hand in his. 

“Why did you think I came here? I wanted to be with you. Always have. And it hurts to see you this upset and confused so please talk to me.”

“I’m not sure how we’ll go on”, Aziraphale confessed after a few minutes of silence. “I guess this lockdown is really getting to me.”

“You know you can  talk to me about everything Angel.”

“Thank you, Crowley”, the angel smiled and then got up. “What do you want for dinner?”

Crowley knew it was a distraction but he accepted it and they headed to the tiny old kitchen to prepare dinner. A simple sushi. 

This night, the angel lay awake and thought about Crowley’s words. He was happy with just the two of them together and Aziraphale felt the same. He just didn't understand what this meant all those thousands of years. Now he did. In the calmness and the lockdown with Crowley by his side, he understood what this feeling meant. He had read about these feelings quite often, in love letters, in novels. He had seen them happen in front of him. Now he knew that he felt the same, wanted to do the same. He wanted to show the demon what he meant to him. Aziraphale got up and quietly moved through the old house to the guest room where Crowley slept in. Silently he stepped inside and looked for his friend. The demon was nowhere to be seen so he turned and left once more. Probably for the best, he thought and got back to his room when he heard some rumbling and quiet swears downstairs. Curiosity lead him downstairs where he found Crowley, putting up some books that had fallen down. 

“What are you doing?”, he wanted to know and the demon could hear the amusement in his voice.

“I’m sorry Angel. I hope I didn’t wake you? I was just looking for a book to read. Can’t sleep and needed a distraction.”

“No, it’s fine. Books are meant to be read so feel free to grab as many copies as you want.”

Crowley put the other books up and back into the overflowing shelve. One copy was still in his hand though. Apparently the one he wanted to read. Aziraphale knew it by heart because it was one of his favourites. It was an old copy of love poems. Why was Crowley reading something like this? 

“What are you doing up anyway Angel? I thought you were fast asleep by now?”

“I... I couldn’t sleep. Too much to think”, he confessed  mumbling and blushed shily.

“Hm...” Crowley scrutinized him and then held up the book. “Want me to read you to sleep?”

Without thinking the Angel nodded and they headed back upstairs to his bedroom.

“ So.. . Why don’t you get comfortable and I’ll sit beside you?”

Aziraphale swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded before he slipped back out of his dressing gown and under the silken covers. Crowley sat on the bed beside him and started reading to him. Calming down as well by the presences of the angel and the calmness around them. 

After a while the angel fell asleep by Crowley’s side. He just watched his best friend and thought about all this. He had realised that things where way deeper now. About 6000 years later. Deep in his thoughts the demon half lay beside his friend and watched him sleep. Stroking a silver curl out of his face, softly caressing his cheek for a moment. Gosh, this was not the first time in all those decades that he wanted to kiss the angel. To tell him how he felt, yet he knew that Aziraphale would probably be shocked since he had no experience whatsoever, so Crowley was not sure how his friend would react. Despite all that, they both needed some rest so he let go of the thought and just lay beside him, watching the angel until he fell asleep a moment later. 

Early the next morning Aziraphale woke up just to find Crowley still by his side. The demon was popped up on one arm, watching him with a slight smile.

“Good morning Angel.”

“Good morning”, Aziraphale said, stunned by his friends soft greeting.

The angel blushed and avoided his look. Crowley continued to look at him and smiled. He was flustered and the demon could clearly see it. Then their eyes met again. Blue ones piercing yellow snake eyes, unsure, excited, lovingly and longingly. 

“Angel....”, Crowley mumbled softly, voice deliciously dark and seducing. “There’s something I want to do for quite some time now. I just hope you’ll let me...”

“What is it?”

Crowley softly laughed and shook his head. 

“Close your eyes if you want to know”, the demon teased and after a suspicious look, Aziraphale gave into the  curiosity and obeyed. 

Crowley took a deep breath and leaned down and softly pressed his lips against the angels’. Aziraphale was shocked and didn’t respond at all at first so Crowley let go. They both just looked at each other and Crowley wanted to apologise when he saw Aziraphale’s reaction. He was shaking. But it wasn’t fear or anger, it was excitement. 

“Angel”, he asked carefully. “Are you okay?” Aziraphale just looked at him and Crowley was seriously worried. “Please talk to me.”

“I... That... Never...”

“What do you mean Angel?”

Aziraphale’s mind started working again and he finally managed to form a full sentence. 

“I’ve never done this before.”

Now it was Crowley’s turn to be surprised. He had suspected that the angel hadn’t been involved with anyone but that he  hasn’t even kissed anyone was totally surprising.

“Never?” Aziraphale shook his head and blushed heavily. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this then.”

“No... It’s fine. I... I liked it. I was just surprised that you...”

“That I?”, Crowley asked and the angel felt his nervousness. 

“That you would want to do this. With me.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Why wouldn’t anyone want that? You’re incredible Angel. In over 6000 years I have never met someone like you.”

Aziraphale smiled and looked into his eyes again while his hand softly  rested on Crowley’s cheek. 

“Me neither. That’s why I was looking for you last night.” Crowley looked asking at him. “I wanted to talk to you about how I feel. And I think I do like you more than we should. I mean you’re a demon, I’m an angel....”

“Shut up”, Crowley softly said then and pressed their lips together again.

It was heavenly, Aziraphale thought and softly kissed him back, fingertips brushing over his cheek, Crowley getting closer a bit. Their bodies touched. Their lips caressed each other. Their breaths mingled and soon both were not two individuals from opposite sides, but one. One being that was filled with eternal love. 

“Angel”, Crowley mumbled a moment later when their lips left to breathe. 

It was soft, loving. 

“I’m so happy you decided to slither over”, Aziraphale teased and they both laughed.

“Yeah... Me too”, Crowley confessed and their lips once more met. 

It seemed as if they had been destined to be together. 6000 years in each other’s company and they had finally seen what they meant to each other and both where grateful for it. Grateful that the finally step was taken and they could share all of eternity together now.


End file.
